Mindless
by lexakane
Summary: He is being watched. Finding out gives him more then he wanted. Not completed yet Warning Slash and sm
1. Chapter 1

As he walked past the main area he shivered. Two eyes where following him like every time they saw him lately. He glanced to the side and saw the dark eyes with that special look he seemed to keep only for him. Like they where challenging him to say something and continue what the other man had begun.

Sometimes he suddenly stood behind him. Like a cat sneaking up on his prey. Saying he needed something or just wanted to chat. He smirked; nobody else came to him for a chat. They only came when he called them in. Then they talked and he would send them on a mission or would give them a check-up.

He walked into his precious lab. Once he had felt safe here. But he had found out how silent those doors where and how quick the other man was. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Ready to have a ''chat'' with him and ask him why he was doing this. Maybe he wasn't ready for the answer. Maybe, just maybe it would be the beginning of something he couldn't handle.

He hid his face in his hands for just a second. He, Adam Kane, was actually afraid. Afraid of the unknown. If his enemies would find out that he was getting weaker they would laugh. Hell, if his team found out he would never have their respect again. Only because of one man, Brennan Mulwray.

He had thought about getting him off the team. He hadn't even liked to bring him in at first. But the others wouldn't understand and he would have to explain why. And maybe… He sighed again. Maybe he just liked the bit of attention Brennan gave him.

He heard a sound behind him and froze. He already knew who it was and pretended to be working. He waited for the moment the other man would start talking but he didn't. When he turned around he was alone. He frowned thinking he was going crazy. He looked around and could smell the other man's sent. He had been here and watched him. But this time nothing was said.

He shook his head knowing it was useless to go back to work again. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. In the past he really could have spend hours forgetting about the time. Even forget to eat. One of his team members would bring him food which he would forget to eat too. But now he had surprised them more then once with making dinner for all of them. But he had stopped with that again realizing he had to sit down and eat with them. Eat… While he was watching.

Maybe it was time to find out what was bothering the other man. But would he like the answers? He the genius was worrying about the simplest things now. Brennan had managed to get in his mind. More then Emma ever had done. He shook his head realizing that. His time with Emma had been wonderful. He had never met a woman who was more loving and caring then her.

But if he had had a relation with Emma. Then why was Brennan in his mind now. Why was he thinking so much of the other man and the shivers he gave him? He wasn't gay so he didn't have any sexual feelings for Brennan not like he and Emma had shared. But Emma was gone now. She died. And Brennan was here looking like that at him.

Brennan wasn't gay either. He had watched him go clubbing more then once. He had gone with them sometimes when they kept bugging him or if Emma had begged him. And he had seen him dance and kiss. Go with the girls. Even made a hit on Shalimar till he found out her and Jesse where together.

He realized it was time to do something with this. He walked out of the lab and towards the bedrooms planning to go to his own and read so he could give his mind some rest before he would decide what to do. But for some reason he stopped at Brennan's bedroom. It was always locked. And he would have never thought about opening and going inside there.

Now he knocked and waited. No answer. He tried the door and was surprised to see it open. He walked inside not closing the door behind him completely. That way he would hear if someone was coming. Looking around he had to sit down in shock.

All around the room there where articles about him. Showing his pictures. He got up and walked to the computer when he saw that his picture was the background. He opened a file called Adam and started to read. After a page he knew enough. He closed the file and decided he would never talk to Brennan about this. Maybe then he would forget about all this in time.

He looked around the room some more trying to not get distracted by the urge to pull all of his pictures from the wall. He found nothing interesting g and started to open some drawers. He swallowed hard looking inside of it. He had never thought of Brennan like that kind of man. But maybe it was logical. He was tall dominant and sometimes aggressive. Maybe it was his way to let those feelings out in play.

Carefully he moved the handcuffs and some bondage things aside. For a second he was frozen then picked up a drawing of him. It was a complete drawing and it showed him naked. There where points at his body with marks on it. On the back was a list of things Brennan would use on those spots.

Just as he wanted to rip the piece of paper so nobody would ever see it again he heard soft breathing behind him. Familiar breathing. ''What are you doing here?'' it started aggressive. Then of course he saw the paper in his hands. ''Like what you see…Adam?''T he other man whispered coming closer…


	2. Chapter 2

It had started out so simple. Maybe to simple. She had known she was going to die and had come to her best friend. Him. She knew that if Adam found out about her tumor he would try everything possible to keep her alive. But she had seen her death. She didn't want to be tested everyday. She didn't want the chemo. She just wanted to enjoy her last few months

So she had came to him. Asked him to keep an eye on Adam when she was gone. Never before in his life had he cried. Not before that day when she told him. He couldn't do more then agree. If it was his last wish then who was he to say no.

The day came sooner as expected. Everyone thought Emma couldn't hold it any longer and fell. But he had seen her let go and smile to him remembering him of his promise to her. He had comforted Shalimar thinking both Emma and Adam where gone.

By the time the man returned he had almost forgotten about that promise. But somehow Emma's voice started to echo trough him. Telling him to do what he had promised almost a year ago... First he ignored it. But it got stronger and stronger.

So he started to watch the man in everything he did. At first it was without much interest. Soon that changed. He started to recognize every movement and what meaning there was behind that movement. He watched like a hawk and only stopped watching when the man was asleep.

Soon he started to search things about Adam. He found articles, pictures and more. First he kept them in a drawer, together with all his secrets. But he noticed he kept getting them out of there and placed them on every free spot of the wall.

He also started a diary on his computer writing everything down the man had done that day. His wallpaper of course was a picture of Adam. One of his best showing him directly looking into the camera. Without fear and pain in those eyes. Beautiful eyes.

By that time his other obsession started. Going into a sexshop for fun resulted in buying handcuffs and some small whips. Soon he went back getting other equipment like bigger whips and bondage robes. He took his time finding leather clothing liking to fit it first.

Then his thinking went further. He started licking his lips seeing the other man. Started to picture him on his bed not being able to move and do what he pleased. He made a drawing of Adam and tried to think on best ways to hurt him having problems not to jerk himself off thinking about it.

He hid everything back into the drawer. Everything except the things on the wall. He needed to see those things every day. Sleep knowing those pictures where watching him. Touch them whenever he could trying to imagine he heard the other man whimper.

This had continued for weeks now. He knew it was wrong but couldn't stop himself. Didn't want to stop himself. Sometimes he wondered if it was Emma doing this to him. But laughed it off knowing he was keeping his promise so she wouldn't bother his mind.

Today was different. He could sense it already. Sanctuary was quiet. Everyone was out. He knew they wouldn't come back for a few days. A special mission for Jesse and Shalimar and Lexa was going on vacation. So he was alone with him. Had all the time to watch.

Soon he watched him walking past the area he was in. He followed him with his eyes then tried to go back to his book. Of course he couldn't. He wanted Adam. Longed for him. His pants where to tight again already.

He stayed in his seat till he was calmed down a bit. Decided he was going to workout a bit. But to workout he had to go past the lab. It was like he had a feral instinct the way he sensed that the other man was in there. He swallowed then walked inside. Watched him freeze with a smile. Then turned and walked out.

Staying in the shadows he watched the other man turn to say something and face an empty lab. He grinned then whistled as he walked to the dojo. One day Adam would be his. Once he would have him he would show him how much pleasure pain could be.

Working out he thought about some more things he could do. Maybe he could use a few toys on him. Stretch him up before he would fuck his brains out. He grinned thinking about how the other man would walk for a few days when he did that.

Soon he decided it was enough and put everything away. He would go back to his room and write some more in the diary putting up an extra chapter for his new plans. He walked back past the lab to take a final glance at the other man. He froze seeing the lab empty. It was his job to know where the other man was all the time.

Quickly he walked around sanctuary even listened at the door of the man's room before he noticed his door was open. He usually locked it so he wouldn't have to explain everything. Quickly he walked to it to close it when he heard a sound.

Carefully he opened the door a bit more and saw Adam going trough his drawer. His heart felt like it had turned to ice. He had wanted to slowly get the man ready for what he wanted. He could forget about that now. He opened the door angry.

''what are you doing here'' he snapped. Then a new plan formed in his head. Everyone was out. Wouldn't be back for a few days. This was the day he had been waiting for. If the man escaped now he wouldn't get a second chance to do this. He would be out and the codes would be changed. If he did this now Adam was his forever ''Like what you see… Adam?'' He asked coming closer…


	3. Chapter 3

Amused he watched the other man step back not knowing what to do. He made himself look larger more dominant. For a second he thought he would get to see the Adam that tried to talk with everyone. That second was his mistake. Before realizing it the other man had taken off then he heard the voice command given that there was fire in sanctuary and water started to float.

_He stepped back to create more distance between him and Brennan. Needed to find a way to get out of here. He saw the look in Brennan's eyes something was really wrong here. Seeing him distracted for just a second he took off giving voice commands as he did. He knew __B__rennan's weakness so he was using it against him._

Brennan laughed ''you think that slows me down Adam? You have nowhere to go. Accept your faith. We can have so much fun'' Adam couldn't leave. Not without keys and he had them. He always stored them when the others where not around it was nothing new. They had accepted it because he worked on the cars and bikes.

_He knew Brennan was right but he had another chance. If he would get to the lab and manage to get a sedative he would be safe. Then he could get rid of Brennan without the others noticing. Say he found a girl and decided to leave or something like that. He shivered hearing __B__rennan's words trough Sanctuary while he ran to the lab._

''don't be afraid Adam. Let me guide you. There is no reason to hide'' Brennan grinned seeing him stop shocked when he faced him in front of the lab. Quickly he grabbed him ''Don't be afraid I promise you, you will like this. I will show you all the pleasures of suffering for me'' he licked his earlobe grinning widely. He then dragged the man back to his room.

_He was almost there. He would make it. Turning around the corner he stopped shocked. He had forgotten that Brennan knew his every move. Had studied him for so long. When he grabbed him he was to shocked to do something. Tried not to think about what was going to happen. But more important tried to not realize there was growing something in his pants when __B__rennan licked his earlobe._

He was surprised that the man didn't fight anymore. He liked the fighting. He rubbed himself against the man a few times but when he got no reaction he went inside his room and grabbed the handcuffs with one hand. Quickly he had them around Adam's hand and the bed. He then went into his closet trying to decide what outfit it was going to be.

_Adam had to do his best to not groan when the other man rubbed himself against him still trying to convince himself he didn't like this. But he realized more and more that he wanted this. Needed it to be over realized it was good to belong to someone. He was a control freak so maybe it was good that someone else took control. He let him put the handcuffs on realizing that now he was stuck there was no way out. It would only get worse._

Brennan turned when he finished dressing. He licked his lips seeing the greed in the eyes of the other man. It was time. Time to make Adam his. He went over to him and ripped his shirt off. Then stepped back admiring the chest he saw. It was better then he had pictured it. But it would be even better when it had his marks on it. He decided to start easy. Try to see if the man could handle it. He took one of his nipples between his fingers and squeezed it hard. With joy he watched the other mans reaction then jumped back as he started to kick. ''now now don't make me restrain you'' he said in a cold voice.

_More and more he started to realize his mistake. Seeing the other man change he knew this wasn't going to be easy. When he came closer again he prepared for the worst. But he only ripped his shirt off and looked at him. With that dark special look. Just as he wanted to ask him to stop and let him go the man came closer again and took his nipple between his fingers. Before he had a chance he felt a jolt of pain going tr__ough his body__. But he liked it. It made him hard like a rock and that he didn't like. He used his free legs to kick in __B__rennan's direction. Cursing he saw he had missed and listened to those cold words._

''now how to punish you'' Brennan grinned again. He wouldn't restrain Adam before he had him naked and in the right position. He walked to his drawer trying to find something he could use taking his time. He knew timing was everything with this. He wanted to make him go insane before doing what he needed to do with him. Finally he found what he wanted. He took the clips out and hid them in his pocket. He then sat down on top of Adam so he wouldn't be able to kick again. Then took one of the nipples in his mouth. He was surprised at how fast they both where hard. He then smiled cold and placed both clips. The look of pain told him enough. ''now I will be back in half an hour…''

_The moment he heard of a punishment he started to try to get free. He couldn't deal with this. Didn't want to deal with this. He was a brilliant scientist but couldn't get out of this? When Brennan didn't come back he started to calm down hoping he didn't see him as fun anymore. But he thought to soon when he saw him return. But he had nothing with him. He was sure he was up to something but what. His thoughts disappeared as he felt a tongue on his nipple. God he loved this punishment. It felt so good. He closed his eyes enjoying it. Something he would regret later. He cried out in pain as the clips where placed. Only seconds later he heard Brennan was leaving ''NO GET BACK HERE YOU CAN'T DO THIS. __BRENNAN!'' He yelled.._


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's screams made him want to go back and take him. It made him feel so good to finally have Adam where he wanted him. Needed him. He whistled a little song while he sat down with his book. His half an hour would start when he would stop screaming. That way he would learn screaming wouldn't help him.

_He kept screaming for Brennan. The man couldn't do this to him. His nipples felt like someone was piercing them very slowly and somehow he had the feeling this was just the start. He shivered thinking about what could happen. But he shivered mostly because of the way his own body was betraying him. Finally he went quiet figuring Brennan wasn't coming back this way._

It disappointed him a bit at how fast Adam went quiet. But it also cheered him up knowing this meant he could go back to his play sooner. He had seen how the other man's body reacted to him so he knew Adam liked it. If he hadn't he had stopped now he wanted to see how far he could take it. Finally the half hour ended and he slowly walked back knowing the next thing was going to hurt. Smiling he walked inside the room and looked down at Adam. ''first lesson when you disobey the punishment gets longer'' he said.

_Finally the other man walked back inside and he sighed relieved. Relieved till he heard those cold heartless words. What was __meant__ as a complaint came out as a moan and he watched a surprised face. But he had surprised himself too. He didn't want this did he? He watched __B__rennan come closer and sit down on top of him again._

Brennan was almost shocked to hear the moan. For a second he forgot himself and just wanted to get him. Then realized it was playtime first and sat down on top of him. He took the clips between his fingers and pulled a bit. Then without warning he send a small amount of electricity trough it. After that he removed the clips. He got up because he felt something wet beneath him. He then started to laugh.

_As he pulled on the clips he tried __not__ to scream in pain again. His nipples where sensitive already and it really hurted. Then he felt the pain of Brennan's powers and he bit h__is tongue to not cry out. When B__rennan got off him and started to laugh he looked shocked. Je had came without someone even touching him!_

Brennan came closer again and claimed the other mans mouth. Roughly he pushed his tongue inside kissing him deeply then broke away. ''now try to claim you don't like it again'' he grinned. He opened Adam's pants and pushed them down together with his boxers. It was sooner then he had planned but this was to fun to not watch. With a smile he saw him stiffen again. ''I will teach you not to come without asking me first'' he said cold once more. Grinning he watched him being completely stiff after those words.

_He just had to kiss him back. Let those feelings out and get over with it. It was nice to belong to someone. Someone who controlled you. When __B__rennan pushed his pants down he even lifted his hips so he could do it faster. Finally he was eager to see what the man wanted to teach him. He stiffened completely after hearing the man __practically__ say he would even control his mind by the end of all this. But the question was where that end was and if he wanted it to end._

Brennan noticed Adam was finally his. But he wasn't done yet. He had a lot of things to do first. Before marking him forever as his. After the part he was doing now he would give his slave some rest. Slave. He liked that word. He went back to his drawer to see which one he was going to use. After picking one that would bring pain and leave some painful marks he went back to Adam. Without warning he hit him with the whip. He laughed hearing the cry of pain. ''I am going to turn you and if you are a good boy I have a present for you later'' he said then freed him from the handcuffs. Surprised he saw Adam turned and layed ready to be handcuffed again. Quickly he took robes and tied his legs and arms to the bed. He licked his lips. That back would look beautiful later ''count slave'' he ordered.

_He watched __B__rennan walk away and tried to see what he was doing. But __of course__ he couldn't. For a few moments he layed waiting letting his thoughts wonder. Again a mistake. He cried out in pain when the whip hit him. But again he loved the pain. When he got told to turn he did without questioning or trying to escape but was surprised to notice this time it where robes holding him. He gasped when the first one hit him ''1'' he said trough gritted teeth. ''2'' he could feel his burning skin. ''3'' he finally growled feeling his skin break apart. The next few ones where quick. ''4…5…6…7…8…9'' it stopped then but he had the feeling it wasn't over. Then the tenth one came with a lot of power behind it and he cried out again ''10'' he finally managed to say. He noticed he was still hard as a rock but also noticed __B__rennan softly kissing his back at the places the skin was lightly bleeding. _

Brennan smiled as the man counted it. He didn't want to take it to far this first time so the tenth was the final one. The hardest one. He smiled hearing him cry out in pain. To comfort him he softly kissed the bruised skin then untied his legs and turned him back on his back. That way it would also be still a bit painful... ''I am giving you some rest slave. But I am not sure if you won't touch yourself so your hands stay tied up. You have an hour'' to taunt him he walked to the TV and put on a sexual movie then went out getting himself lunch.

_Adam was relieved to hear of rest. He needed to touch himself so badly. He tried __not__ to groan hearing he wasn't allowed to and had to stay tied up. He had no other choice then watching the movie Brennan put on. Not that it was helping him _


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan took his time making lunch. After lunch he had some plans with Adam. He started to realize that Adam was his and that he didn't need to hurry. So next one was marking him. Inside and outside. He whistled getting everything ready. He would have lunch together with Adam later. He couldn't wait a full hour. He had already waited to long. He checked the table and saw everything was ready so he walked back. Leaning in the doorway he watched amused. Precum was dripping from Adam's cock and he saw it was hard for the man to not keep moving.

He walked inside his face cold again. ''your break is over'' he said. He moved over to the bed leaving the movie on for now. ''Feeling it hard to lay still Adam?'' he teased him ''you see you are mine now. I decide what you do, when you move AND when you can come'' he lightly touched the cock then put his fingers in Adam's mouth letting him taste himself.

_He needed to move. Rub himself against something, anything. He just needed to come. His whole world evolved around coming right now. He groaned noticing Brennan had tied him up well. He couldn't rub himself against something. Only could watch and listen to that stupid movie. Relieved he heard his break was over. Anything was better then watching that movie. Hoping he could come now he layed still when __B__rennan started speaking. He had to fight the urge to push his cock up when the other man touched him and didn't get a word of what he was saying. ''yours'' he mumbled hoping he would end this._

Brennan laughed shortly. Even tough it was shorter then planned he had managed to get Adam crazy. Now it was time to do the outside marking and he had found just the thing for that. On his desk was a small iron thunder sign. He smiled picking it up and picked up a lighter. He then started to heat the piece of iron not saying anything. In the corner of his eye he saw that Adam was starting to realize what was going to happen but he worked calmly. It had to be heated well or the sign wouldn't be complete. When it was finally warm enough he sat down on top of Adam again and held him into place. He placed his right shoulder between his knees and kept it in a lock. Then without warning he placed the hot sign against the skin.

_Adam looked around. He couldn't go he needed to help him he had said he was his right? He then finally managed to really look at __B__rennan and was shocked. He couldn't mean that it was crazy. He started to move uncomfterable knowing that if Brennan wanted to do it he couldn't stop him. He __swallowed__ deep and felt the other man sitting on top of him. He would not scream and face it as a man. A moment later he yelled out in pain as the sign burned into his skin._

He waited a few moments before removing it from the skin. He then checked it. ''Looks perfect. Now everybody will know you are mine'' he got up and started to free Adam's legs. Now to make you really mine'' his voice was cold again. He moved a pillow under Adam's ass then tied his legs up in a way to make it easier for him to enter him. Then for the first time he undressed. Finally naked he searched for the lube. It was his first time so he would use it. Later he would teach him to always be prepared for him. His Master. Calmly he lubed Adam then put some on his own cock. All the time he watched Adam without speaking.

_Finally it was over. The pain was gone and this session or whatever you called it was over. Brennan was letting him go. His relief soon vanished as a pillow was layed under his ass. He started to get the idea of what was going to happen. ''Brennan no'' he tried tough he knew it would only make things worse. His legs where tied up again and he could only face his faith. He swallowed deep when he saw __the lube and tried not to look at it again. Then he felt a finger wiggling inside him and a moan escaped him. It felt so damn good. He couldn't lift his hips but tried to anyway. __Too__ soon it ended and he sighed disappointed._

He was still deciding if he was going to do it fast or slow. Then decided to do both. Enter slowly then go fast. He licked his lips and positioned himself then slowly slipped inside. ''relax'' he order feeling Adam wasn't working with him. Finding out that didn't work he grinned and suddenly punched him in the stomach. Using the moment of shock he quickly pushed himself inside and layed still enjoying how tight he was. The other man's scream only made him want more. Slowly he started moving quickening the pace every second till he was slamming into Adam's ass. Too quickly he felt himself coming. All the cum that he had saved up wanted out and he slammed himself into the other man one last time moaning as he came.

_He wouldn't let him go in there no way. It wasn't made for that. He tried everything to keep him out but was rewarded by a __punch__. The gasp for breath he needed was enough time for the other to push inside him and he screamed as he felt the pain. Slowly he got his breathing under control and he had a feeling Brennan noticed it as he started moving. God it hurted. He tried to lay still but noticed that if he didn't fight it went better and soon he was loaning without knowing it. The moment he started noticing it was when he came the second time that day without someone touching him. Only a second later he felt the cum from the other man inside him and he opened his eyes. For a second he wondered when he had closed them._

Brennan finally went out of him and grinned. It had felt so good and he knew he wanted it more often now. He liked the game and he liked the reward he got for it. Slowly he licked Adam's cum up enjoying the taste. Then freed his arms and legs. Before the man could speak he clamed his mouth and gave him a loving kiss making the man whimper again. ''I am grabbing you a robe. Then I carry you to the kitchen to eat'' he said getting up. Looking into Adam's eyes he saw Adam had accepted it and his heart cheered up. Quickly he grabbed himself a robe and put it on then helped Adam in one. Then picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. Gently he placed him on one of the chairs and claimed his mouth again then froze as he heard the door open and he looked into a pair of shocked eyes.

_He looked into kind eyes. He had given him what he wanted and this was the other side of Brennan. The gentle lover who cleaned him up with his own tongue and let him go. But he didn't want to go anymore and he kissed him back to show him that. During work he would still be the leader but it felt so good to give that role to another person. Watching him move away from him he looked at the muscled body. Was he gay? He finally dared to ask himself or did he just like Brennan. He didn't have time to think about it as he was helped into a robe and picked up. God he felt sore and realized that feeling would stay for a few days. But it had been worth it. Wincing he sat on the chair but Brennan had found something for that. Kissing him again to make him forget. Suddenly he felt him freeze and broke away then turned slightly. Shocked he looked into those eyes ''Lexa?''…_


	6. Chapter 6

_She quickly turned around and ran out of the kitchen. She saw it wrong she had came back from her vacation so maybe she was getting sick or something. She took her suitcases and went to her room. This was not happening she kept repeating to herself_

Brennan cursed loud ''stay here and don't move'' he ordered Adam. He quickly followed Lexa to her room and watched her a few minutes before she finally noticed he was there. Smiling he walked into the room figuring out what was wrong. The look in her eyes said enough. ''you know I can share…'' he started

_He nodded as he got ordered to stay in his spot. He looked at the food but wouldn't dare to move and eat. He didn't want another of__ B__rennan's punishments. He liked them but couldn't exactly handle __t__hem right now._

_''Share?''__ L__exa asked shocked. ''For weeks I am trying to get your attention __practically__ sitting on your lap every free minute. I come home and I find you kissing Adam! And then you say you want to share Adam with me?'' __she started unp__acking trying to ignore him._

He laughed shortly. He hadn't seen that because he had been to busy with Adam. ''With sharing I meant that I can handle you too. Together we handle Adam'' he said stepping closer. He grabbed her by her hair and kissed her. ''you see Adam is mine. And you are mine now too.'' His voice was cold telling her not to argue.

_Lexa looked at him shocked. It seemed he was serious in this. She __realized__ what she had gotten herself into and took a moment to let it sink in. ''and what do you exactly mean with yours?'' she finally asked. Part of her didn't want to hear the answer but she knew it was __too__ late to crawl back._

''that I am going to place my mark on you. That way everyone knows you and Adam are mine. I already marked Adam inside and outside. You do whatever I want whenever I want it. Your reward will be a lot of pleasure. If you fail…'' he didn't finish that knowing enough from her look. ''make your decision Lexa''

_She sat down on the bed. He was all she wanted but she realized that Adam came with the package. She had been in his room before and saw what kind of sex he liked and that was her kind of sex. But did she really want to go trough with this. She finally looked up ''what do I have to do?''_

He was surprised that she gave in so easily. To easy. He would need to test her before she deserved his mark. ''go to the kitchen kiss Adam and give him a blowjob. Tell him he isn't allowed to make a sound. Let him come in your mouth and swallow it. Don't spill it then come back to report'' he sat down on her bed and leaned back waving her off.

_She looked at him shocked then swallowed deep and went out of the room. She had figured that she would have to do things with Adam if she agreed but hadn't thought it would happen so soon. She walked back into the kitchen and gave Adam a long kiss. ''you are forbidden to make any sound'' she said slowly kissing down. She then started to suck on his dick trying hard to make him moan._

_He looked up seeing someone come into the kitchen and surprised he saw it was __Lexa__. He returned her kiss still surprised then understood Brennan had __sent__ her. He gritted his teeth when she started to __suck but managed to keep himself from making sounds. Then he felt __himself__ coming and without wanting it he moaned loud as she sucked everything out of him._

_Lexa smiled as she got up and swallowed his cum. Without speaking she left the kitchen and went to report with Brennan. She told him what had happened and let him check if she had spilled any of it. When he found a little bit left on her chin she knew Adam wasn't the only one who would be punished._

He didn't need to be informed that Adam had moaned. He had heard it already. Smiling he saw she had spilled some of the cum and took out the handcuffs and handcuffed her. Then he took out his pocketknife and cut her clothes so she was facing him naked. ''we have some good and some bad news. Your good news is that you passed the test. The bad you can figure out yourself.'' He dragged her to his room and got a small whip and his thunder sign. Then he dragged her with him to the kitchen and handcuffed Adam too. Still not speaking he attached the handcuffs from both to each other with a rope so they would have to follow him whenever he wanted and forced them on their knees. He then sat up and started to heat up the sign again.

_She shivered hearing his creepy voice but she had never been so wet before. She let him handcuff her and felt the cold metal of the knife close to her skin. She didn't know what he was planning but had to follow him. She stumbled a bit seeing the whip and the sign. She knew what the whip was for but he wasn't going to burn that into her skin was he? She let him drag her back and attach her to Adam. Looking at him on her knees she saw him play with a lighter and the sign… _

_Seeing how Lexa was brought back he figured he wasn't the only one who would get punished. And he wasn't Brennan's only slave. It seemed like he had two now. He looked at Lexa's body and hoped that maybe one day Brennan would allow him to sleep with her. While thinking he was forced on his knees and watched Brennan knowing lunch was far away now._


End file.
